1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to fastening structures, and more particularly, to an electronic device including a fastening structure to fix a connector.
2. Description of Related Art
An antenna is assembled to an electronic device using a connector fastened on an inner sidewall of the electronic device. However, the electronic device has no fastening structure to secure the connectors. Thus, the connector may easily fall from the connection terminal and inside the electronic device, which leads to a low assembly efficiency case.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a means which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.